


where the broken hearts stay

by kerbecos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heartbreak, Lance gets rejected by someone, Late at Night, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), References of Alcohol/Drinking, Secret Crush, Smoking, Song Lyrics, hey can you stop making sad stuff, sorry for this, trying to avoid thinking about s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: He heard footsteps but it wasn't enough to stop his crying. Lance promised he would never cry at a broken heart, and to think back to it - he didn't love her. It was a crush, a crush that ended badly when he decided to confess at a college party."Fancy seeing you here."where lance is broken hearted and keith listens





	where the broken hearts stay

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a song by ricky nelson called "lonesome town"! i'm not the most creative person so the name of the town is completely ridiculous but aNyWaY
> 
> hope you enjoy! x

_**There's a place where lovers go** _

_**To cry their troubles away** _

_**And they call it lonesome town** _

_**Where the broken hearts stay** _

 

 

He walked through the streets with his head low, revisting the early events in his mind. Whoever saw Lance in that moment would think he was a murderer or a robber - his hood hanging over his head at 2AM. In his mind there was nothing wrong with it but other people always had a different idea, and he had learned it the hard way. On his 19 years old of living he had never thought he would feel such pain in his chest but then again, there is a first time for everything.

 

Lance kept walking to the other town. There was no way he would remember the name properly, and he never bothered to learn it since he didn't think he would ever go there even though it was a short walk from his house. Known for the heartbreak spots, whoever was heartbroken decided it was a good spot to cry it out or just sulk in the park. Lance wasn't going to cry, he would rather sulk thinking about how this rejection had hit him rather than cry his troubles out.

 

He stepped past the sign that welcomed people into that not-so-small village. _Gloomdale_ , he thought, chuckling at the name, _no wonder people get sad around here_. Part of him wanted to take his hood of but the other part (about 75%, he thinks) was giving him the comfort and home-like feeling he needed at the moment. The night was cold, maybe a warmer sweater would have been okay, but he wouldn't be walking with a thick wool sweater to a college party right? And what a raging party it was. The rating would be 12 out of 10, all of this ironically, of course.

 

The pain in his chest wasn't as hard as Lance made it to be. It was a felling that didn't give him comfort for sure, it hurt him in a way that he prefered it... didn't. Maybe he was being dramatic, after all, it wasn't even that big of a deal. But the way it was blurted out, how the things she told him had such an effect on him, that was what was wrong. And that was also causing the ache.

 

He walked inside the park, his head still hanging low and his eyes glued to the ground as a lump formed on his throat. For now, Lance lifted his head up, just to be safe. His phone buzzed in his pocket, sign that a text had been sent. He didn't have the energy to look into it.

 

Lance looked around the park, some people were sitting on the grass and others on the benches. He could hear a guitar being played in the distance to a song about heartbreak, as it probably should be considering the aura. He sat on a bench near a bridge. The place was rather dark, the street lamp had a weak light. Lance took his hood off and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

 

The words Diane had said echoed in his head. _We were never friends. You're annoying. Leave me alone, don't even talk to me. You're a freak._

 

"No." Lance said, as tear ran through his cheek "I refuse to cry."

 

 _You were just a hobbie._ She said.

 

 _It never mattered to me._ It echoed.

 

 _Someone like me would never be with someone like you._ And it hurt.

 

He heard footsteps but it wasn't enough to stop his crying. Lance promised he would never cry at a broken heart, and to think back to it - he didn't love her. It was a crush, a crush that ended badly when he decided to confess at a college party.

 

"Fancy seeing you here." a familiar voice said, Lance lifted his head up to look at the person.

 

His heart raced as he looked at him. Through his life no one had this effect on him, he knew what it meant but there was no reason to feel that towards Keith. They had spoken a few times since he and Pidge are friends, a little bit of banter here and there and maybe one project or two. Besides, Lance felt a bit of rivalry between them (deep down he knew it was plain bullshit).

 

"What?" Lance said harshly to the boy who stood up in front of him "Are you here to make fun of me?"

 

The lamp turned off its light, leaving them the moon as their source of light on the dark spot.

 

Keith chuckled "Can I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty spot next to Lance. The cuban boy pursed his lips and nodded, hesitant.

 

Keith sat down next to him, groaning as he did so. He took out a pack of cigarrettes from his hoodie and a lighter, asking Lance if he minded. Lance shook his head and kept looking down, sparing three secons to look at Keith as he inhaled the smoke. Three seconds were enough to lightly appreciate the moonlight falling on Keith's face as his eyes were closed. The cigarrette was on his mouth and his head resting against the back of the bench.

 

Lance swears, he had never seen him so peaceful.

 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Keith hummed to a melody sometimes. The guitar was still being played in the distance, Lance was still hanging onto his sleeves as a way to control his urge to cry. Tears still fell, he was still heartbroken. Somehow, having someone he knew made him feel comfort - even if it was Keith.

 

"So," Lance started, sniffing and cleaning his tears "what are you doing here?"

 

"Well, what are you doing here?" Keith said, opening his eyes and looking at Lance with a small smile, his cigarrette resting between his fingers.

 

"I asked you first."

 

"Last is always the first - reply to me." Keith said with a small laugh, making Lance smile.

 

The smile faded as he thought about the early events "You would make fun of me if you knew what had happen."

 

"Listen," the raven-haired boy started, sitting now in a way that he and Lance were somehow facing each other. His head rested now against his hand, his arm leaning against the back of the bench. Lance was sitting in the same position he had been since the beginning of the night "whatever happened - it's clearly bothering you to the point where you cry and come... here." Keith said, gesturing to the park "I'm not gonna judge you nor talk about it if you don't want to. You don't have to say it."

 

Lance looked down and back to Keith again. He took a deep breath.

 

"I'm ashamed." Lance started "I... got rejected."

 

"Okay..." Keith encouraged, Lance looked at him and felt his heart flutter.

 

"We kissed a few times, at parties but... we did." Lance gripped his sleeves again, covering his face just in case he looked bad "I started to like her and I thought that maybe, just maybe, she liked me back. In the end I was just being played. She called me every insult in the book, downgraded me to where I had never been."

 

Keith finished his cigarette and went back to looking at Lance with an unfamiliar look on his face. The blue-eyed boy had never felt so vulnerable, specially vulnerable to Keith. There was a silence between them, but it wasn't awkward. It was like Keith was thinking about what to say, careful to not blurt out the wrong thing to someone who was fragile. Lance felt like weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

 

Lance took his hands off of his face and looked at Keith's hand that was dangerously close to Lance. He looked at his face and blushed when his eyes met Keith's. The violet eyes of the other boy were shining as he broke out a soft smile that, somehow, made Lance smile as well.

 

"You are ashamed because of that?" He asked "There is nothing to be ashamed of. She is the only one who should be feeling like that for, you know, rejecting you. No one in their right mind would do that."

 

Lance felt the usual butterflies on his stomach that originated in the 'Keith just spoke to me' events.

 

"It's not that big of a deal. I feel hurt because of what she said and how I was discarded, I didn't actually love her." Lance said "Love is too much to say how I feel - it was a small crush that ended badly because I freaked out about my feelings and decided to blurt it out near a fire."

 

Keith nodded and didn't say anything else, supposing the subject was over.

 

"And what are you doing here?" Lance asked this time.

 

Keith sighed and took out another cigarette, lighting it up. He got into the position he was before he arrived. Lance decided not to bother too much, if Keith didn't want to speak about it he wouldn't. Despite their encounters being usually banter he trusts him, for some reason. He knows that whatever is said tonight will stay in the park along with Lance's broken heart and Keith's cigarette butts.

 

"You know, sometimes you just get lost in the night." Keith started "As poetic as it sounds, it doesn't mean it's a good thing."

 

Lance hummed in agreement, encouraging him to keep going. He would give Keith his own time, just like Keith did for him.

 

"There is someone. I wouldn't say I'm heartbroken by him, I never told him I loved him." Keith says, breathing out the smoke "I prefer to stay in my thoughts. There is no chance it would ever happen because we seem to be different people, or not. Maybe I didn't get to know him enough."

 

Lance felt the pain in his chest aching even more. He admited that he did love Keith. It was a feeling that had been dragged on since the first day he saw him roaming around the classroom looking for a place to sit - and he just happened to sit in front of Lance who by the time had become a blushing mess just by looking at Keith. Maybe he could handle another rejection today, even if it was accidental because Keith didn't know about his feelings. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

 

"So you feel sad because you can't be with him and walk all the way to heartbreak hotel?" Lance joked, making Keith let out a giggle.

 

"You could say that. I like the park, fits the aura of the town. Maybe it's the sadly romantic decoration but it might just be my favourite spot of all."

 

"Do you have a favourite spot in the park?"

 

"I might."

 

"Take me there." Lance said, his eyes meeting with Keith's as he held a fond smile on his face. His sadness over Diane was gone already, Keith had that effect on him.

 

"We're already there." Keith smiled back, with _that_ look on his face again.

 

Lance blushed but didn't break the eye contact. If it was possible, his eyes felt comfortable when he was looking at Keith, and for some reason it always happens. Looking at him with a smile just felt natural or just simply looking at him. He felt like he didn't have enough time to appreciate Keith's features as much as he wanted, like there was always something new he wanted to analyze for hours. His mom always told him that if someone made you feel like you could conquer the universe just because of their smile then they weren't mere feelings - and he always felt like he could conquer all galaxies as long as Keith did it with him.

 

"I also have someone." Lance said "Someone that I love but it seems impossible to be with them."

 

"Then we're on the same boat." Keith said, looking down "Although, if i confessed to them I would completely breaking the whole point of this damn town."

 

Lance smiled at him (knowing exactly what he meant) and leaned his forehead against Keith's "Does it really matter?"

 

Keith chuckled and Lance closed his eyes, taking in the moment he had been waiting for so long. His heart was racing, the guitar had stopped playing and was now replaced with the sound of random crickets. The pain had been replaced with a warm loving feeling that somehow made him feel at home. Lance rubbed his thumb against Keith's cheek and kissed his forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds.

 

 _I love you_. Lance imagined saying it to Keith. I want to get to know you better, all your quirks and things you love. I want to fall in love with you deeply.

 

"I have Totally Spies downloaded on my computer at home and a bunch of maltesers. If you want we could go and binge?" Keith asked, his voice lowering at the end as he broke eye contact with Lance.

 

Lance chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hand "I would love that."

 

_**Maybe down in lonesome town** _

_**I can learn to forget** _


End file.
